Grand Theft Adventure Time
by JohnnyDE21
Summary: When a teleporter turns out to be a time machine goes wrong and the heroes and villains of ADV Time goes...to LOS SANTOS. And NO the ADV time characters will NOT act the way they do in the fucking TV show this is explained in 1st AUTHORS NOTE. Constructive Criticism ONLY
1. An Unexpected Crew

Princess bubblegum and the other main ADV time characters are at the candy kingdom in an underground bunker at a secret meeting for PB's new teleporter.

Princess Bubble gum POV

"We are all here now so lets begin".

Finn The human: MATHMATICAL

Jake: SO when will we be able to go to back in time

PB: in about 20 min it has to charge

15 Minutes later

ICE king: ok this is boring ill give it some juice im weary of waiting

Finn: WAIT ICE KING NOOO!

BANG

Year 2013 time 7:00 pm place LOS SANTOS CALIFORNIA

Michael's POV

Michael's man that was epic

Franklin: yo white boy we did it

Michele:yeah me and Lester have to clean up here go home a lay low take care and hey good job kid we may have a little spending money after we pay that Mexican fucker madrazo

wait what is that


	2. When A Robbery Went From Bad To WTF

**_The adventure time characters Time travels to LOS SANTOS year 2013_**

Franklin's POV

"Yo man what da fuck is that" farnlking said a little bit scared

How the fuck should I know quit being all scared" tessed Michele

well what ever its its... a bunch of people and why are they dressed so weird question Lester

**_Michele and Franklin drew their pistols_**

Franklin shouted "YO who da fuck are you people."

Finn put his hands in the air and pleaded to "BRO CHILL" and then put his hands down slowly and asked "whats that your holding in you hands aimed at us its not like any crossbow I've ever seen?"

"Its a fucking gun that's gonna kill you dumb-ass" Michele said bitterly.

Princess Bubble Gum (PB): "WAIT please I implore you to not kill us we aren't even supposed to be here my kingdom made peace with you humanoids".

"HUMANOIDS SO YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAN US YOUR FUCKING PINK YOU SNOTTY BITCH", I "IMPLORE YOU TO SHUT DAT FUCK UP! Lester shouted in rage.

"DO NOT EVER SPEAK TO HER MAJESTY LIKE THAT YOU OLD FART!" Finn said defensively

"OLD FART huh, YOU LITTLE PUNK YOU REGRET THAT FRANKLIN MICHELE KILL THESE FUCKERS!" Lester ordered very angrily.

Marceline the vampire queen (Marcy) stated with anger "IF ANYONE WILL KILL ANYONE ITS GONNA BE ME!"

"HA HA EVEN THOUGH YOU AND THAT PINK BITCH SHOULD DIE HOW BOUGHT YOU SUCK DIS DICK BITCH!" Franklin said all while grabbing his crotch.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, FLOP THIS you guys need to be put in your place" Jake draws his sword in anger.

Michele then stated what the "A TALKING DOG...OK now I've seen everything"

"WAIT WE DON'T HAVE TO RESORT TO SUCH BARBARISM" PB said with fear in her voice all the while trying to maintain diplomacy.

Franklin groaned and said "here we go again the pink stuck up bitch and what dat little cracker call you..."MAJESTY" HA WHAT YOU RULE BITCH WHAT KINGDOM"

PB: I rule the Candy Kingdom FYI im a princesses

**_Michele,Franklin and Lester burst into laughter_**

Franklin: Yeah and im and African king HAHAHA how bought you suck dis chocolate bar BITCH.

"WELL I NEVER HEARD SUCH VULGARER WORDS IN MY LIFE"! PB said while she hides in the arms of her hero Finn for protection.

Finn: "You hurt my...freinds feeling that is the last straw" Finn then draws his sword with murder in his eyes.

"I've been waiting for you to say that" Michele stated with murderous intent and confidence in his voice

Finn lunges at Michele with the all powerful fins sword and stab him in the gut and roundhouse kicks him to the ground Jake and Marceline grows 10 meters tall or 33 ft and 100 fist beat the tar out of Lester and the crew came out and started shooting at Finn and his crew Marceline split second shielded them with her giant bat wings Finn and Franklin are grappling each other for dominance

"You know...for a little cracka you sure can fight" Franklin said with admiration and respect.

"Yeah and for a humanoid you sure are violent" Finn said back with the same amount of admiration and respect you only give when you meet your equal.

Michele then came from behind Finn and pistol whipped him in the back of his head and Coldly stated "Never take you eyes off your opponent".

"FINN!" Jake cried

"OH FU-" Franklin and Michele shouted in sync when a 6ft fist punched them and instantly KO'd them princess crafted a Molotov out of flask full of chemicals and a cloth on fire to set the chemicals off and lobed them to the frighted GTA crew and badly injured Michele crew with 2nd degree burns.

Finn then hobbled over with sword in hand

"Please little man I'll stop robbing people I'll change just...let me go...agh fuck...please". Franklin pleaded in pain hoping Finn would spare him.

"hmm you and your...friends were gonna kill me...but I will be the bigger man and let you go but...tell me what i want to know lest see what your not telling me" Finn said before he stomped Franklin's head knocking him out but not killing him and took the crew to Michelle house.

Authors Note: Finn knows Michele's address cause he took Michele's Drivers licence


	3. INTERROGATION TIME!

Finn's POV

"_Jezz we got got! PB, Jake, Marcy you ok_"? Finn asked concernely.

"_HEY WHAT ABOUT ME_"? Ice king said

"_BUT YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING IF ANYTHING I SHOULD BEAT YOUR FACE IN ICE KING_"!

"_Yeah you could have froze them then Finn wouldn't be hurt_" PB said with tears in her eyes.

"_Oh well no use crying over spilled milk right...right?_" Ice king replied.

"_No harm no foul dude"_, Finn said trying to find the good side of this mess

"_Besides his voice besides you probably would have killed them_".

"_Well we need to figure out where we are, how we got here, and who they are_" Marcy said

"_Hmmm...nope nothing in front pockets dat back though, aah here it is"_ Finn said as he was searching Michelle's body.

"M_ichele De Santa_"..."_that's the bastards name_" PB said furiously after she kicked him in the ribs.

"_Well his house is in"..."__Portola Drive, Rockford Hills_".Finn replied "_that's were well start and find all those answers out_."

"_But how will we and those guys get there_?" Jake said while coddling his gunshot wound.

"_well we can take his car but I don't know to drive sooo yeah_" Finn said awkwardly.

"Hey Simon...er I mean Ice King you know how to drive right?" questioned Marceline. "_Of course I know how to drive Marcy I used to drive everywhere don't know where or why but I did_" Ice king replied.

**After a looooong drive getting lost and trying to keep Franklin and his crew unconscious in the trunk by not getting in any accidents.**

**Finn and the gang got to Michael driveway with the car...semi-intact**

**they Handcuffed his children and wife and put everyone on the couch or floor bound and cuffed. Now they are waiting for Michele, Franklin and their crew to wake up. **

PB POV

"_Finn do you know what time_?" Jake said Finn then replied "_ITS INTERROGATION TIME!_"

"_AHUGG my head! _" Michael said. "yo Michael we at ya crib bru...wait why are my hand tied together what's going on"!

"Well You awake assholes" PB said furiously

**SMACK!**

**PB slapped Michael so hard it woke up Lester, made Franklin flinch, and left blood on Michael lips and red hand print on his face.**

Finn: Come-on PB go cool off Please

**PB leaves to the kitchen with tears in her eyes but then come back and hits michael's in the face several time but then Marcy pull her back to the kitchen so she can cool off**

Finns POV

"Well you're awake now so I'm gonna ask you some real simple questions and I want some real simple answers You understand"? Finn said hardheartedly.

Franklin replied "Listen here little bitch I'm gonna kill you fuckers if you don't let us go RIGHT NOW!"

"I thought YOU would be more cooperative Franklin" Finn said as he got up and Punched Franklin in the face so hard he severely busted his bottom lip

and walked toward a his sword propped up in the corner

"What da fuck you bout to do" Franklin said with fear in his eyes

"Oh nothing just you see" Finn said manically.

Finn unsheathes his sword and starts maniacally laughing and walking towards Franklin, Michael, Lester and the rest of the crew.


	4. 1st Authors Note

I know some of you do not like the whole the people from ADV do not act like this well to understand why they act the way they act you must allow me to get to that point.

if you see me fucking up on this as in im not writing correctly this did not happen or all the other little things that only the person reading this can see

now i will admit I AM NOT GOOD AT WRITING but i still love it its like liking something our horrible at so just comment and tell me what needs to be..."re-done". and what i need to work on not just insult me outright as i have sen in the first 2 comment which are probably from the same person

I know some people are die hard fans of this show so i understand if its not what you expected its GTA corrupting ADV NOT ADV making GTA all happy and nice

and if the chapters come slow that's because i have things i need to get done

so have a good one and DFTBA


End file.
